


Lull Before the Storm

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Babysitting, Debate on Returning back to the Studio, Gen, Reminiscing, Toddler being Adorable, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Sammy, Allison, and Norman help babysit a child while reminiscing and talking about what the future holds for the employees of Drew Studios.





	Lull Before the Storm

...

“Woof! Woof!” Sammy came downstairs to hear a little girl sitting happily in between Norman and Allison, the two adults playing with Henry’s plush toys.

“Yes, that’s what Boris says.” Allison giggled. “Oh hi Sammy, this is Ruby, she’s daughter of a friend of Henry’s…”

“One of the tattoo fellas. Not Mr. Foster…” Norman added. “Miss Ruby, this is Sammy Lawrence, he’s a friend of ours.” Ruby nodded firmly before lighting up before pulling on Norman’s sleeve. “Yes little lady?”

“Ms. Dee’s friend?” Norman smiled, as did Allison and Sammy chuckled.

“Yes, I am Ms. Dee’s friend…” Ruby’s eyes went wide in awe as she giggled.

“Ms. Dee’s the bestest! And so Aunt Nancy! They let me play music and have cake!”

“Oh really now?” Sammy asked, coming over. “Is it chocolate cake?” Ruby nodded excitedly.

“It’s the best!”

“Smart kid.” Ruby beamed proudly as Norman laughed.

“Is that how we were to get on your good side? Chocolate cake?” Sammy merely shrugged as Allison rolled her eyes as Ruby held up Boris.

“You like Woof?” Sammy smiled weakly as he looked at the wolf, flickers of memories from down in the studio creeping in. 

“Uh...yeah...he’s one of my favorites…” Ruby’s smile widened and she hugged Sammy’s leg. The man looked at Allison and Norman, who shared equally concerned looks. “Hey, um, Ruby, you know where Henry is?” Ruby nodded. “Can you check on him please? Or if there’s any chocolate cake we can share?” Ruby nodded firmly and walked towards the kitchen, dragging the Boris doll with her. Once she was gone, Sammy let out a shaky sigh. “Boris…do you think he was…”

“A former employee? I’m almost certain.” Allison said simply, devoid of emotion. “Considering what happened that day, I doubt there was anyone that managed to get out prior to the accident that trapped us all down in that hell…”

“And considering that Johnny’s back…” Norman said slowly. “It’s more than likely that we’ll be seeing more of our coworkers again whether they’re normal…or not...” Allison couldn’t help but shudder as Sammy snorted.

“Henry’s going to need a bigger house then…” Despite the smiles, the three were quiet, reminiscing about the past and what horrors the future entailed before there was pitter patter of feet.

“I got this Uncle Henry!” Ruby said, carrying four plates of cake, her face contorted in adorable determination as she waddled towards the three adults, Henry behind her, careful to make sure she didn’t trip. “We’re going to have cake!”

“All of us?” Allison asked gently and Ruby nodded before placing the plates on the coffee tables. “That’s very sweet of you….”

“Thank you Aunt Allison!” Allison had to hide her gasp and had to fan her face to keep tears away, feeling overwhelmed by the toddler and her sweet innocence. Henry smiled as he watched Ruby give the plates to the adults, talking about the cake excitedly; he was concerned about what had happened in the studio after he had left, after all his former coworkers had very little-if any-memories of the studio and with the return of the organist, it brought a concerning thought that there were still people trapped in the studio and he wondered if he should risk going back to see if there was anyone else or just wait and see.

“Come on Uncle Henry!” He was pulled away from his thoughts as he saw Ruby holding the fourth plate up to him. “We can share this one!” He smiled softly.

“Alrighty then Ruby…”


End file.
